


She Deserves Better

by EpicKiya722



Category: Black Sails, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Nora, Nora Being a Sweetheart, Selfcest???, kinda???, request!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Nora finds herself falling into an alternate universe where she meets a woman who looks like her, but is entirely someone else.
Relationships: Nora West-Allen/Max (Black Sails)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	She Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Another request/gift to RennyWilson! I apologize if it's not as good as my other writing would be, but I started getting back into original stories and most of my attention went to my story. Also, I never heard of Black Sails, so I had to do some researching. I hope I captured the characters well!

Being that she is the daughter of a superhero who has been to another different earth a time or two, she's not even surprised. She had a feeling that sooner or later, she'll pop up in a timeline or something and what does she know?! She surely does! How, she doesn't remember too much about it, but she right now prioritize figuring out how to return home. Her parents are freaking out big time-big time.

Luckily for them and her, she's doing okay.

She managed to find an ally, a friend. And ultimately... a crush.

It kind of falls on the line that the crush is... would be narcissistic? Her crush is another woman who just so happens to look like her. Except, instead of wearing modern jeans she wore Georgian styled dresses. She was also a bit older, and while Nora couldn't even utter a word to an attractive woman, this woman was a skilled seductress. Her eyes were intimidating and the grin she adores is striking and makes Nora tremble to her core.

She finds herself liking the woman rather quickly. Liking her. Loving her.

Max is her name, the only thing Nora knows the woman could truly say is her own.

Nora isn't too sure how long she's been here, but in the time she has been she can see that Max is manipulative and cool-headed. She had to be. Her life... she's trying to make the best of it, but no matter what she does something comes and destroys her. Nora can see it. But no matter how hard it becomes, it doesn't break Max down to the point of no return. She's strong and Nora praises the woman for it. She deserves better.

* * *

"I... I don't think I thanked you. Not enough.", Nora states one night as she and Max get into the sole bed. Max had admitted to not trusting Nora into a room of her. Her reasons though weren't verbal, but Nora knows she cares. When Nora arrived, it had been Max that found her. She could have turned her away, letting Nora deal with the situation on her own, but she decided to not let her carry the burden on her own. Nora appreciates it. So they kept the charade that Nora is just a long-lost twin whenever anybody questions them. So far, there hasn't been complications giving that the two were awfully alike in appearance. It was working perfectly!

Unlike Nora's feelings for Max. She wants to tell her, but then she doesn't. She didn't want to risk anything. When she returns to her own earth, she'll probably never see Max again. So why tell her?

Max gives her a look, head tilted, but smirking. "Not enough, you say?", she teases.

Under her gaze, Nora blushes. "Well, I mean you've done so much for me, a total stranger. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I didn't want someone to... take advantage of you. Besides, it would be an absolute injustice had I left you to the streets. You're adorable."

She called her adorable. Her cheeks are hotter now. "Um... thank you. You're pretty. Really pretty." A nervous giggle escapes from her pink lips. Max is close. So close to her. Their hips are brushing against one another and she knows for a fact she's a burning so hotly that Max feels it. If it's bothering the other woman, she doesn't say it does. Instead, Max is eyeing her, still smiling. Then, she reaches out. She reaches out and cups Nora's chin gently, caressing the skin of her cheek gently. She has something slick, some tantalizing to say on the tip of her tongue. It brings a little bit of impatience to Nora because she's being teased. Not that she doesn't like it. Max is... **_thrilling_** **.**

"Do you feel scared right now? Nervous?", Max questions.

Nora shakes her head slowly the best she can. "Um... nervous, but not scared."

"Why so?"

"I trust you.", she admits easily. "I trust you and..." However, she can't finish. She can't finish because she can't find the right words.

Of course, Max is curious. She's curious and concerned noticing how Nora's eyes wander and her bottom lip trembles. "Nora? Are you okay? Is something---"

Nora leans forward and kisses her. She kisses her because she just can't find it anymore to keep it in. It's a brief kiss, but it's a kiss Nora hopes is enough to let Max how she feels. But it's a kiss Nora also fears that will anger Max.

"I-I'm sorry! I just... I really like you! Romantically! You're so caring and beautiful and I just think you deserve so much better. I shouldn't have kissed you though. Not schway. Not schway at all. I invaded your personal space and---"

A finger presses against Nora's lips. Her eyes widened and meets Max's that have sparkles to them.

"Nora, sweetie, it's kind of you to care about me like that." Max drops her finger so she can press her lips softly against Nora's. She pulls back after a second and continues. "I have affections for you as well. I'll admit though because of my past of many other failed relationships, this... this will be difficult for me. But for you... I trust you, too. I know you won't hurt me."

"I promise I won't. You don't need to be hurt again."

Max lunges on her, pinning her to the bed and bringing her lips to hers once more. Nora doesn't mind it. She doesn't mind the kissing gets hot and heavy later into the night.

* * *

She hates this. She hates it so much. Leaving Max behind stirs hot angst within her.

Turns out, it took a week for Barry to find her and bring her back to their earth. At the time, Nora's heart fights itself. One side is overall happy that she was going home. The other half wants Max. Remembering how watery the corner of Max's eyes were cuts her. Remembering the hug and the kiss Max gave her breaks her. Remembering Max telling her she will always remember her and that she loves her puts Nora in a state of pity.

She wants Max here. Her mind has been on nothing but Max since leaving. She worries for her. She craves her. She misses her. She wants the best for the other woman.

She has to find a solution for her.

* * *

"You..."

"I came back."

It's Nora's turn to be smug and smirk. It's worth it for the tears Max sheds from relief and joy.

It took time, six months for her to finally for this moment. The sleepless nights and the headaches of getting it all right was worth it.

It's worth it because Max is who she wants. Who deserves better.

"I came back and I want you to come home with me. You don't need to be here to struggle anymore, Max." She reaches out. "You deserve so much more and I can help you with that. You don't have to stay here. We don't have to be separated anymore. Just grab my hand and let me give you a different life."

Max doesn't take the time to linger. She grabs Nora's hand. She grab her hand and doesn't let go.

* * *

Nora knows her parents would be thrown for a loop. But she's happy. She's happy and Max is happy.

"Wait, you went back to what? 1715, 1716 or whatever because you fell in love?", Iris asks after ten minutes of thinking over what their daughter told them.

Nora's cheeks run pink. "Well, because I want to be in a relationship with Max, yes. And I know it's crazy because she looks like me but she's totally different from me! You'll like her if you give her a chance!"

"Okay.", Barry replies, giving a shrug. "I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Barry."

"What? Iris, it's clear that Max here makes our girl happy and---"

Iris shakes her head. "Oh, I don't mind that." She turns to Max and offers her a smile. "Max, you are free to stay here. From what Nora tells us, a family is what you need and we're more than happy and welcoming to give it to you."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You helped our daughter."

Despite how calm and kind Iris sounds, Barry and Nora knew better.

Iris turns to Nora. "None of this upsets me. None of it except for the fact YOU PURPOSELY WENT TO ANOTHER EARTH WITHOUT TELLING US!! HAVE YOU LOST IT?! WHAT IF YOU GOTTEN STUCK THERE PERMANENTLY! DAMN IT, NORA!"

"Mom, please don't kill me!", Nora begs, getting ready to hightail it out. She had a feeling that her running off without giving her parents a note or something would be what gets her in trouble. Well, at least Iris and Barry are accepting.

"You're grounded! Big time!"

"Mom!"

Barry turns to Max as Nora and Iris go at it. "It's like this around here. How about we get you settled in?"


End file.
